THE ABDUCTION
by Alura96
Summary: Two beautiful, bored young ladies who also happen to be die hard fans of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, choose to take matters into their own hands. Steve Rogers/OC, Tony Stark/OC, NOT STONY.Slightly suggestive at some places and...I suck at summaries XD


**THE ABDUCTION**

**Ok so this one here goes to my darling cupcake Aayu! Damn girl, I love you, and I hope you have a great birthday, and many many super awesome birthdays to come! :D This Tony/OC and Steve/OC fic goes to you, and you had better like it, cause I'm awesome like that *wink***

**AND I TOTALLY MADE JESS'S AND MEL'S TITLES 'COULSON'. AS IN PHIL COULSON. LIVE WITH IT.**

"I'm so bored, Jess!" Melanie complained as she flipped aimlessly through the channels on TV. Jessica, sprawled out on her bed, seemed not to pay any attention. "Jess!" Melanie called once more. "JESS!", sighing and striding over when she saw the earphones plugged into her sister's ears. "Hey, what was that about?" Jess protested as Mel ripped the earphones out and threw them carelessly on the floor. "I'm bored" said Mel again. Jess nodded. "I know right? What can we do though?" She got up and tossed her silky raven hair behind her shoulder. "Dad's taken the jet to Switzerland, Mia and Rafael are on vacation,..." "And we're grounded to New York because of that party last week at Keith's." Mel finished with a groan.

"I really could do with some action" Jess mumbled, grabbing the remote control. "Hey, hey, Mel!" she called suddenly, her hazel eyes wide with excitement. "Look!" she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her over to the TV. Mel gasped and squealed in similar pleasure."Tony STARK!" the girls yelled together, grinning. Their eyes glued to the screen. "Uh-oh!" came a reporter's voice as photos of Tony partying at various clubs with nattily clad women flashed on the screen. "Looks like Iron Man's night time activities have finally proved too much for his relationship! Rumours are that Mr. Stark and his long time girlfriend Pepper Potts, have recently called it quits."

Mel and Jess exchanged shocked looks as the handsome billionaire smoothly answered the reporters, and made his usual snarky comments before his driver escorted him away. "He's so hot... How _could_ that bitch do this to him?" Jess whispered. "I know right?! I so want him" Mel moaned breathily, a dreamy smile appearing on her pretty face. "If there was anything I could do to have him, " She stopped suddenly, narrowing her eyes and grinning. "Mel?' Jess prodded.

Mel had her chin propped up on her palm. "I have an idea." She said, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "Uh-oh" Jess laughed. "Your ideas are always something, Mel!" "I know that, darling" smirked Mel. "Hand me my iphone, will you?" She took her phone from Jess and started scrolling through it. "Aha! Here it is!" she exclaimed. "Cmon, look here!" she patted the spot beside her for Jess to sit. Jess peered curiously into the screen and gasped. "Are you sure this works?" she asked Mel, wonder and uncertainty colouring her voice.

"Look at the price, Jess" said Mel, tapping the screen. "Its _got_ to work." "Exactly, Mel! Look at the price!" Jess exclaimed. "How on earth are we going to make Dad buy it?' Mel smiled widely at her sister. "Simple" she shrugged her perfect shoulders. "We persuade him."

"Daddy, Daddy, PLEASE!" The two sisters chanted together, hands clasped in prayer and eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Dad, you won't regret it!" said Jess, plopping down on the arm of her father's armchair. "Yeah, just this one time, Daddy!" Mel perched herself on the other arm. Their father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Remind me what this is about, will you?" Mel pouted. "Daddy! We told you! Its a thermodynamic seismograph!"

"And why do you need a thermodynamic seismograph?"

Jess was quick to answer. "Its for a friend, see. He's really good at projects like these, excellent actually, and he might just win a few scholarships if he has this to work with. But sadly his parents can't afford it." Her lovely face turned melancholy. "He has three small brothers, one of whom is suffering from SARS. His dad doesn't earn much. So..." She shrugged. "We just want to help him out." Her father's eyes softened. He couldn't help but wonder at how compassionate his daughters were becoming. They were growing up, he inferred proudly. "Please, Dad!" Mel implored. "We'll never ask for anything else!" Their father smiled. He could never deny his beautiful, charming, petulant daughters anything, especially after their mother's death. He also knew that they would ask for many more things after this, despite Mel's promise, but it didn't matter. "I'll wire the money into your account" he said. "Yes!" Jess squealed and hugged her father. "Thank you thank you thank you!" "You're the best Dad ever!" Mel grinned.

"If its for a good cause, I never mind spending money" said their father. "And girls? You're not grounded anymore." Mel and Jess looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Jess hummed contentedly to herself as she straightened her blue halter-neck. "I just can't believe we're going to do it!" She turned shining eyes on Mel, who was adding finishing touches to her eyeliner. Mel smiled. "I know, I know. You were pretty good back there by the way- the poor friend whose brother has SARS!" The two sisters laughed together. "But Mel, do you think its right to take advantage of Dad like that?" Jess asked, her smile fading. "Aw" Mel went and put an arm around her sister. "You've always had too much of a conscience, darling!" she smiled. "We're not taking advantage, we're just having a spot of fun!" Jess smiled back, a little convinced.

"That's better." Mel patted Jess's shoulder and picked up her handbag. "Be back in half an hour." She winked." Call the FBI if I take too long." Jess nodded and flopped down on her bed. "Mel?" she called out. Her sister paused in the doorway. "What?"

"Should I really call the FBI?"

Mel grinned. "I love you, Jess."

Jess had to wait for only fifteen minutes before her phone started playing the IronMan ringtone, alerting her that Mel was back from her raid. Jess laughed excitedly and bounded downstairs to the basement, their secret hideout. Mel was there, clik-claking around in her high heels. "Where's he?" Jess whispered, looking around. "Oh, good, you're here" Mel smiled and then huffed. "I left him in the car, he's pretty heavy, you know?" Jess stared at her in shock. "Mel! Really! You could've called me to the car, you know its dangerous to leave him lying around like that, what if he woke up and escaped?" Mel pouted. "I was excited" she mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Ok, come on, let's go get him" Jess hurried out to the driveway, desperate that her plan was crumbling like it never had before. Jessica was a master tactician, and none of her carefully plotted strategies had ever failed. It might have been Mel's idea to order the stimuli transmitter, but Jess was the one who had formulated the plan to abduct Tony Stark and hold him captive for awhile. She had been careful where to purchase halothane in place of chloroform- they didn't want Tony to have a heavy head later- and it was on her insistence that she and Mel had spent two weeks stalking Tony and recording where he went, what he did, and who he met.

Jess rushed up to the Bugatti in the driveway and flung open the door. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the limp form in the backseat. "Thank God" she murmured. "C'mon" she gestured to Mel." We can lift him together. You take the arms, I'll take the legs."

*Fifteen minutes later*

Tony groaned as he regained consciousness. What had happened? It was a bit hazy. He remembered a gorgeous young girl, maybe nineteen or twenty- just the age Tony liked them- come running in front of his Audi, making him slam his brakes down before he hit her. She was sobbing...something about an injured brother...an accident? And of course he had chosen to help her. He couldn't deny that ulterior motives had inspired him to rescue the damsel in distress...hoping that she might end up in his bed that night. And so he had followed her down an alleyway, his attention so focussed on the impossibly long legs before him that he failed to react swiftly enough when she whipped around and sprayed something smelling faintly of alcohol into his nose. Well, Tony sighed as he struggled to open his eyes. He had always been a sucker for pretty girls.

He noticed that he was seated in a large, comfortable armchair. There were no binds around his hands or legs, nor a gag on his mouth. He was surprised. What kind of kidnapping was this?

"Hey he's coming around." Jess nudged Mel, who hurried forward with a glass of water. She handed it to Tony, giving him her prettiest smile. Tony tried not to feel impressed. "Where the hell am I?" he demanded and made to get up, only to be gently pushed back into his seat. "I'm Mel" said the auburn haired girl who had tricked him. She pointed to her sister. "That's Jess, my sister. This is our home, our basement actually."

"How much do you want?" was Tony's next question, sharp and business like. Jess laughed. "Look at that, Mel. How much do we want eh?" Tony watched as the one called Mel looked hurt. "We don't want your money, Tony. We have enough ourselves." She looked sad, making Tony regret his words. _ Wait, what?_ Was he actually in the awkward position of feeling sorry for his kidnappers? _Stockholm's Syndrome_, he thought, smirking a little inwardly. Outward though, he asked calmly, "Then what do you want?"

Mel turned to her sister, who nodded and plugged in the transmitter they had acquired recently. It had the capacity to seize the dormant emotions in a person's body and intensify them a number of times. And the girls knew exactly which emotions they wanted intensified.

Tony's breath hitched when he saw the transmitter. He knew what it was, and what it did. He knew the extent of pleasure, and of pain, that it could cause. Mel walked slowly forward to him, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "Relax" she cooed at him before suddenly unzipping her dress and stepping out of it. She was wearing sheer black lingerie underneath, and Tony knew this was wrong, he should resist it, but he couldn't look away, couldn't take his eyes off the beauty before him,

Jess didn't look shocked to see her sister in such apparel. She had chosen it for Mel herself. She regulated the dials on the transmitter, and glanced at her watch. It was time for Phase 2 of the plan. "Be right back, Mel" she called before grabbing her car keys. She was heading to Central Park, where a certain 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan' went for walks every Friday.

They had finalized the plan long ago. It would be awkward for both sisters to share the same guy, and a bit callous too really. What if Tony liked one sister better than the other? So they decided that Mel could have Tony. Now, who would Jess have then? Mel wanted to bring in Bruce Banner, but Jess flat out refused. "Are you crazy? He'll just Hulk out, and then we'll cease to exist!" And then Mel had the perfect idea. "Captain America" she whispered happily. "You've always been his fan, haven't you, Jess?" Jess looked positively thrilled. Sure, she thought Tony was really hot, but Steve Rogers had been a hero to her since forever. Since the Avengers vs. Loki thing, Jess had photos of her beloved Captain taped up everywhere in her room.

Now, as she waited in Central Park, she wondered whether America's biggest hero, sweet and pure as apple pie and vanilla icecream, would want something like this.

He was even easier to convince than Tony. "Oh God, Oh God1" she rushed out sobbing, the moment he reached a more deserted corner of the park. "Please" she begged him, "You have to help me. There was an accident- my brother, he's-" She tumbled into Steve's surprised arms. "Whoa, steady there" he said softly, pulling back slightly. "What's the matter, Ma'am? An accident, you say?" She nodded. "Would you show me where, Ma'am, so I can help?" he asked politely, and Jess almost swooned. She nodded and pushed herself against him for a moment, throwing back her head to make sure her cleavage showed. He blushed, but made no move to pull away, wondering what had come over himself. A moment later, Jess pulled away, satisfied. "This way" she gestured in a shaky voice, and he followed. She allowed herself a small smile. Yup, he definitely did want something like this.

Mel had pushed Tony into the back of his chair, pressing a knee between his legs. "What's this?" she teased. "Still say that you don't like me?" Tony could barely breathe. For the first time in years a woman had been able to arouse him to the extent that his heart was clenching furiously behind the arc reactor, his blood was burning, his pulse running. He forced himself to stay calm and think of Pepper. A stab of pain lurched through his body when he remembered all the things she had said to him that night, their last night together.

Mel leaned down and pressed her lips to his throat, gently blowing cool air on his skin. He felt his back arch as all memories of Pepper washed away with the pleasure coursing through his body. Mel moved her lips to his collarbone, leaving openmouthed kisses down his jaw. "Do you still not like me, Tony?"

God, the way she said his name. It nearly made him lose control right there. He tried to tell himself it was the transmitter at work, but truthfully, Tony knew that he had wanted Mel even before the transmitter was plugged in. His hips jerked involuntarily as her soft fingers slipped under his shirt, tracing his chest muscles lightly. "Say my name, Tony" Mel whispered, her mouth touching his ear. "Say it."

He groaned, refusing to comply. "Say it" she hissed, tugging roughly on his hair. She pulled herself down, fisting the collar of his shirt. "_Say it now, Tony_" she growled before crashing her lips against his in a whirl of heat and desire. His hands came up to grab her hips, pulling her closer. "Mel" he breathed.

The problem with supersoldiers was that no drug could keep them down for too long. Jess found this out as she was halfway home, with Steve in the backseat of her Lamborghini. A pair of hard blue eyes met hers in the rearview mirror. "Would you mind telling me why you put me under and abducted me, Ma'am?" Jess bit back a grin inspite of her shock at him waking up so soon. Even angry, he was unfailingly polite. She sighed and accelerated, thinking it best to get home as soon as possible but a large hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Steve!" she shrieked. "What are you doing, trying to kill us?" She desperately tried to handle the steering wheel with one hand while trying to free her other. It scared her, but also turned her on, how powerless she was against his grip. "Stop the car and explain, please." Was all he said. Jess cursed and braked at the edge of the road. He let go her wrist. Then she shifted the seat and climbed into the back of the car so as to sit beside her hero. She gazed up at him for a moment in abject adoration, and then lowered her eyes, sighing deeply. All her plans seemed to be backtracking today.

"Ma'am?" his soft, cultured voice made her look back at him. "Please don't press charges against me" she blurted out. "I was- I mean I just-really-" She was panicking now without her sister's levelheaded personality next to her. "I won't!" Steve interrupted. "Calm down. I'm not going to press charges against you, but you have to tell me everything ok?" She nodded slowly. Steve thought she looked like a skittish horse, beautiful and scared. He reached out before he could stop himself and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now please. Tell me." She blushed and nodded. "It began like this..."

An hour later she had told him everything and more: her name, where she stayed, what she liked, what she disliked, and he had told her so many stories about his time in the war, and the Avengers, and she was laughing at a joke he had said, when he realized how lovely she looked, her eyelashes touching the skin of her peach toned cheeks, her lips curving upward forming the perfect dimple, hair falling back in sheets of velvet. And he did it. He pulled her towards him, tilted her face to his, and kissed her, long, slow and sweet. They were both breathless when he pulled back. "I-I'm sorry" he stammered, his cheeks light pink, "I wasn't thinking, I-" He was cut off by Jess kissing him again. "How about we start where I left off in my plan?" she whispered against his lips. He smirked, a very male smirk, and pulled her down on to the seat with him.

Mel and Tony lay together, the sheets pooled around them, their bodies still clinging to each other's in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Mel sighed. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Tony chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around her. "Yes, it was. Better, even." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, tracing his cheek with her fingers. "Better than with Pepper?"

He took her hand in his own rough one, and kissed her fingers. "Better than with anyone else." She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

Two years passed since then. Mel Coulson was now working full time at Stark Industries as Tony's new P.A, much to the dismay and jealousy of every other female employee there. Pepper had come to see Tony, trying to get her job- and her position in his life, back, but had left seething and empty handed, because both were taken by someone else now, someone who loved and understood both Tony and his IronMan, whose thoughts were on the same wavelength as his, someone with whom he felt complete finally, after so many years. What had started as an abduction, morphed into a no-strings arrangement, and was now quickly becoming a permanent relationship. Tony might never ask Mel to marry him, but she would always his heart.

Jess Coulson had been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. on Steve's recommendation, as chief strategist for the Avengers. She was accepted by the entire team, and none of her battle plans had failed the Avengers till was intelligent and innovative, particularly with a certain shield bearing Avenger, particularly in the bedroom. Steve had truly and genuinely fallen in love with Jess, as she had with him, their romance was something of a legend in the halls of S.H.I. . Steve had proposed to Jess, and when the next year arrived, Mel would be Mrs. Steve Rogers, forever united with the love of her life.

None of the four ever told the story to anyone else, but Tony would often look at Mel, and Jess would smile at Steve, and thank their lucky stars for the abduction that had changed their lives forever.


End file.
